pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Speak UP, Gekko!
October 16, 2015 | writer = Ross Hastings | director = Christian De Vita | previous = Owlette the Winner | next = Catboy and Master Fang's Sword}} "Speak UP, Gekko!" (also known as "Exprime-toi, Gluglu!" in French) is the first half of the 6th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. In school, Greg tries to read a poem he wrote but he was so shy, he choked up as the kids inside laughed at him. Later on Greg finds a little box until suddenly a strange beam hits Greg as it was one of Romeo's inventions as Greg's voice started getting quieter as Romeo plans to use the PJ Masks' voices to frame them for Romeo's own crimes. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Teacher (first appearance) *Romeo The teacher announces that it is Greg's turn to recite a poem in front of the class. Greg looks around the classroom, and sees everyone staring at him, especially Connor and Amaya, who are giving him encouragement via body language. Feeling nervous, he starts to recite his poem. However, as he tells his poem, he messes up a couple of words, and the kids start to laugh at him. The teacher, though, calms everyone down and supports Greg, telling him that he is doing well and to take his time. Greg continues on, but he still continues to mess up the words and becomes embarrassed in the process, concerning both Connor and Amaya. Soon, the school bell rings, and the kids run out of the classroom. Greg is relieved that he does not have to finish his poem, but he gets worried when the teacher says that he can recite another poem the next day. As Connor, Amaya, and Greg walk out of the classroom, Greg is upset that he has to tell another poem tomorrow. Connor and Amaya, however, encourage him that he will do great on his new poem. Greg, though, does not think so, feeling that it is embarrassing, and walks outside. As he walks towards the playground, he wishes that he will never recite any more poems out loud ever again. As if on cue, a small and weird machine hiding in a box walks towards Greg. Noticing the box walking towards him, he wonders what is under the box. Suddenly, the machine zaps him. As Greg wonders aloud what is happening, he notices his voice getting quieter. At first, he worries of his voice since he is supposed to read his poem tomorrow, but as soon as he says that statement, he realizes that with no voice, he would not have to recite his poem in front of the class the next day. He soon gets excited about this, and celebrates. Just then, Connor and Amaya walk up to him and ask what he is doing. Greg motions that he has no voice, and that it went into the box. Soon enough, the small machine jumps out of the box and runs out of the school grounds. Knowing that this must be Romeo's doing, the three decide to investigate. In HQ, Catboy declares that the PJ Masks should take the Cat-Car since it would be fast enough to catch up to Romeo. As they climb into the vehicle, Owlette tells Gekko that they will soon get his voice back from Romeo. Gekko is nervous about this, but just gives a thumbs up. As they drive out of headquarters and into the town, Catboy uses his Super Cat Ears to follow the sound of Romeo's voice. Soon enough, the PJ Masks reach Romeo's laboratory, and see the machine jump on top of his lab. Meanwhile, Romeo is busy looking at a miniature statue of himself, and does not notice the PJ Masks driving behind one of the buildings. Knowing that Romeo does not have any idea of their presence, the PJ Masks get out of the Cat-Car and climb up to the top of the building. While there, Owlette tells Gekko to sneak up to Romeo's lab and get the voice box. Gekko complies, and uses his Super Lizard Grip to scale the building down to Romeo's lab. He then reaches out to grab the voice box. However, he does it slowly, since he is concerned about his poem for the next day. After a few seconds, impatient with how long he is taking, Owlette screams out to Gekko to just grab the voice box. The outburst catches Romeo's attention, and he notices Gekko trying to obtain his invention. He then drives away, and Gekko falls down on the sidewalk. Catboy and Owlette run up to him to make sure that he is okay. Owlette wonders why Gekko did not grab the voice box when he had the chance to, but Catboy shakes this off, wondering why Romeo wanted Gekko's voice in the first place. Suddenly, Gekko's voice rings out, and Catboy and Owlette think that Gekko has his voice again, but Gekko tries to defend himself and convince them that his voice is not back, and they soon get offended and shocked at him when they think he says something insulting to them. When Gekko's voice rings out again, the PJ Masks look around in confusion, wondering where the voice is actually coming from until Romeo drives by them. Seeing that Romeo still has Gekko's voice and is using it now, the PJ Masks chase down Romeo in the Cat-Car. As the chase goes underway, Romeo uses Gekko's voice and insults the PJ Masks, embarrassing and annoying Gekko in the process. Soon, Romeo stops by the school, chuckling at what is happening. Knowing that the PJ Masks are after him now, he is going to take this as a chance to steal Catboy and Owlette's voices as well. Once he does that, the PJ Masks will be voiceless, and this will disable their ability to make plans to stop Romeo. As he compliments himself of his plan using Gekko's voice, Catboy and Owlette drop off Gekko at a safe distance away from Romeo's lab so he can try to sneak up and grab the voice box again. Gekko slowly and sadly walks off, while the two arrive towards Romeo's lab and jump out of the Cat-Car. As Catboy and Owlette beg Romeo to give back Gekko's voice, they use compliments in order to appease Romeo, but distract him as well so Gekko will be able to sneak up to Romeo's lab. This works, and Gekko starts to reach out for the invention using his Super Lizard Grip. He stops short, however, and gets flashbacks from what happened during the school day. Fearing that the same thing is going to happen to him again if he gets his voice back, he backs off. Meanwhile, Romeo sees what is happening and finds out that it is just a trick. He drives off again, and Gekko flies off onto one of the buildings. Taking note of Gekko's behavior throughout the night, Catboy suspects that Gekko is trying to avoid reading his poem tomorrow, and asks him if that is the case. Gekko just shakes his head, though, and Owlette declares that they should just find Romeo instead. As the PJ Masks catch up to Romeo, Romeo continues to use Gekko's voice as he compliments himself of his genius. Seeing how Gekko is embarrassed by this, Owlette comes up with another plan. She would fly up in the air and grab the voice box, while the boys distract Romeo in the Cat-Car. Catboy complies and lets Owlette fly out, then drives on to catch up with Romeo. As Romeo keeps bragging on about himself with Gekko's voice, Catboy looks at Gekko and points out that this experience must be more embarrassing than reading a poem out loud. Gekko nods his head in agreement, but then shakes his head when Catboy is not looking. Soon, the boys arrive at the museum where Romeo's lab is parked. Revving the engine, Catboy drives the Cat-Car towards Romeo's lab. Meanwhile, Owlette is hovering over what is happening and soon flies down to grab the machine. Romeo fears that the boys are going to crash into him, until he realizes that this is another trick. He then uses one of the mechanical arms in his laboratory to grab Owlette and place her in front of the Cat-Car. Upon seeing Owlette, Catboy swerves out of the way, and the Cat-Car screeches to a halt, almost tipping over. As the vehicle straightens out, Catboy accidently presses the eject button, and Gekko is shot out, but then lands safely with the parachute applied to his seat. He climbs on top of Romeo's laboratory to get the machine, but sees Catboy helping up Owlette after the mechanical arm puts her down, and decides to go to them instead. After the PJ Masks regroup, Romeo presses a button on his lab, and the voice box zaps Catboy and Owlette, taking their voices as well. Soon after, he taunts them with their voices. He proclaims to them that since the PJ Masks do not have their voices anymore, they will never be able to stop Romeo again, and it is all because of Gekko hesitating to grab the voice box with any chances that he had. Feeling bad about what happened, he soon grows confident, mouthing "It's time to be a hero!" Romeo, though, just laughs at this and drives away. After Romeo leaves, Gekko uses body language to tell Catboy to drive and Owlette to fly to catch up with Romeo. As Romeo drives on, he gets more excited about his plan. Since he has the PJ Masks voices, he can also use them for anything naughty that he has in mind. With that, they will end up being framed for what he did. Meanwhile, Catboy and Gekko soon catch up to Romeo in the Cat-Car. Gekko climbs off the vehicle and onto Romeo's lab and stops it using his Super Gekko Muscles. Romeo is confused by this sudden movement, and thinks that something must have affected the engine. While Romeo goes out of his laboratory to check, Gekko climbs up the laboratory and sees Catboy, who has just parked the Cat-Car at a safe distance and used his Super Cat Speed to run towards the top of Romeo's lab and is trying to get the voice box. After Owlette joins in, Gekko proceeds to use his Super Gekko Muscles to get the invention. However, it soon jumps out, and the PJ Masks try to corner it. Soon after, the machine runs off and hits the ground. As the PJ Masks catch up to it, the machine zaps them again. Hearing the noise from behind, Romeo notices the PJ Masks and grabs the voice box, saying that they could have destroyed it. Gekko replies by saying that Romeo is not going to win. However, he reveals that he has obtained Owlette's voice instead and not his own. As Catboy and Owlette point out what happened, they realize that they do not have their voices as well, Owlette having Catboy's voice, and Catboy having Gekko's voice. Romeo thinks that this situation is better, considering that they sound ridiculous with each other's voices. Unfortunately for him, the PJ Masks use this situation as an advantage. As they use their powers, the PJ Masks start shouting out where they are with each other's voices. This confuses Romeo very much, and he soon gets dizzy and falls down. Gekko, in his Super Gekko Camouflage, quickly grabs the voice box from Romeo and runs towards the others. After pressing a button on the machine, the PJ Masks are zapped yet again, but soon reveal that they have their own voices back. As they celebrate, Romeo walks over to them and demands them to give him his voice box back. Scared by the outburst, the invention jumps out of Gekko's hands and lands on the road. Romeo tries to retrieve it, but then gets zapped himself, losing his voice in the process. He tries to say that he will get the PJ Masks for this, but knowing that he lost his voice, he angrily runs into his lab and drives off. As Catboy and Owlette share a laugh at what happened, Gekko announces the end of Romeo's voice-stealing plan, and the PJ Masks proclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, Greg smoothly recites his new poem. He tells of how he feared reciting his poem to everyone, feeling that they would make fun of him, but then concludes that this is now easy to do. As the class listens to Greg, they soon feel bad about laughing at him yesterday and soon applaud when he finishes. As everyone applauds, Connor and Amaya mouth out to Greg and compliment him on a job well done. This scares Greg, as he thinks that their voices are stolen again. However, Connor reveals that they are just kidding, and the three laugh together, ending the episode. *You need to overcome your fear or embarrassment (don't be fearful). *During the Narrator's introduction sequence, Gekko's voice was cleverly muted due to it being stolen by Romeo. *Some of the elements and storyline in the episode are reused and inspired to create "Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro" for the introduction of the mainstream counterpart of Roméo. *In two scenes, Romeo is seen without any legs. These two scenes can be seen in the gallery page for this episode. *In the transformation sequence, as Gekko's voice was muted due to Romeo stealing it, Lionel's gurgling noise is muted by mistake. And this error would remain in later episodes (except for "Gekko Saves Christmas") until the premiere of Season 2. **However, this error was fixed with a French voice actor voicing Lionel in the French version of the show. *Despite Gekko's voice being muted in the transformation sequence, his voice in the transformation sequence was unmuted in the French dub. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Ross Hastings-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo